


Rhapsody of the Breeze

by WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay/pseuds/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay
Summary: Link visits Malon at the Lon Lon Ranch, but he won't shut up about Sheik.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rhapsody of the Breeze

Malon leaned on the fence at Lon Lon ranch, watching the horses, when she saw a familiar figure approach on horseback from the distance. Her heart beat faster. It had been an especially slow day, but if they were going to get just one visitor she was glad it was him.

As Link and Epona drew closer, Malon waved both her arms.

Link waved back.

She smiled. "Link! Welcome back. It's so good to see you!"

"Uh, hey, Malon," said Link.

Link and Epona approached Malon. Link dismounted. Malon rubbed the back of Epona's neck and smiled.

"So," said Malon, "what brings you back here?"

Link grinned and looked to the side. "Oh, I don't know. Figured I'd get a bite to eat. I got Rupees if you—"

"Nonsense. It's on us."

Link nodded. "Will your dad mind?"

She smiled. "In fact, he and Ingo are on a trip. We have the place to ourselves."

"Oh, um, good." Link smiled.

* * *

They sat in a dining room. Malon made shepherd's pie and served the two of them.

"Are you sure you don't want some Lon Lon milk?"

Link chuckled. "That stuff's pretty strong. If I have some now, I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Malon considered telling Link that he could stay over that night, but she didn't want to come on too strong. She smiled. "Water it is, then."

They began eating. Malon couldn't help but sneak glances at Link while he was looking down at his plate.

She spoke. "I imagine things must be pretty busy with you right now."

"Oh, um, yeah." Link chuckled. "I'm kinda in the middle of this mission." He chuckled again. "But, believe it or not, I'm trying to learn how to play the harp right now."

Malon giggled. "You don't really seem like the harp-playing type, Link."

"Well, I wouldn't have thought so, either, but... there's this guy I met, his name is 'Sheik', and he can play really well..." Link smiled and looked bashfully to the side. "I mean, I wouldn't say he looks like the harp-playing type either, but he can really pull it off. I mean, he has this, like, this presence." Link sat up and swaggered his shoulders while he mimed harp-playing. "And he's, like, physically, like, you know, _awesome_. Physically very impressive. He's... lean, he's... I haven't actually seen him fight, but, well—" Link chuckled and looked away. "I just know he could dominate me..." Link looked up abruptly. "If he fought me, I mean."

Malon swallowed her food. "So you're saying he's really good at playing the harp?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Well, I mean, it's not that he plays anything complex, or difficult. He just, like, plays with feeling, and, like I said, he has this _presence_. I mean, he looks right at you when he plays, and you just feel the emotion, you know? Especially with the words."

"So he's a singer?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry. I'm talking about what he said before he played. Actually, hold on..." Link took out a scrap of paper from a pouch. "So here's what he said—" Link cleared his throat. "'The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power.' And then he said, 'This song is dedicated to the power of the heart.'" Link paused and looked at Malon. Then he nodded. "He really has a way with words."

Malon nodded. "I'll say. The audience must've really been impressed."

"Oh, it was just me. There wasn't an audience."

Malon pursed her lips. Wheels were turning in her head. "Alright. Um, did he give you that note?"

"Huh? Oh!" Link laughed. "Oh, no, no. It's not like that. I just wrote down what he said so I wouldn't forget it."

"I see."

Link blew on a forkful of shepherd's pie and ate it before continuing. "You know, it's funny how Sheik and I always meet up under the weirdest circumstances. Like, just yesterday, I went to Kakariko Village, and there was a fire!"

Malon raised her eyebrows.

"And Sheik was there! And I approached him, and he told me to stand back, and then some kind of wind spirit or something picks him up and tosses him like a rag doll! And I tried to stop it, somehow, but the next thing I know, I pass out, and then I wake up and see Sheik over me."

Malon smiled. "Um, Link? You do realize that you shouldn't wait too long to drink Lon Lon milk, right? There was one time Pa decided not to let old milk go to waste, and next thing I know, he's giggling and chasing after Cuccos that didn't exist."

Link giggled. "No, no, no. I mean, when Sheik touches you, you _know_ he exists. I know I didn't dream that."

Malon was getting a little tired of talking about Sheik, so she changed the subject. "So how's Dampé doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Uh, deceased."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah. Actually, that reminds me. Sheik taught me this new song that transports me to the graveyard."

 _I'd like to transport Sheik to the graveyard,_ thought Malon. "That's nice. Oh! Um... Yeah. There was this lady who collected Cuccos. I forget her name, but—"

"I don't remember either, but I know who you mean."

"Right, yeah. How's she doing?"

"About the same."

"Huh."

They paused and took bites of their food.

Link spoke. "Another thing I like about Sheik is the way he—"

"You really sure do like Sheik, don't you," said Malon.

Link shrugged. "Well, he's a cool guy. I think you'd really like him."

Malon said nothing and took another bite.

Link chuckled. "You know, it's funny how, sometimes, you just can't wait to see someone again, and it's almost like you have ants on your skin."

Malon smiled and looked at Link and enunciated each word. "You just saw him yesterday."

"Yeah, but still..." Link chuckled again. "Um... So, I have kind of a crazy favor I wanted to ask you."

"Is this about Sheik?"

"What? No. I mean, not directly. Well, you'll see."

Malon sighed.

Link continued. "So anyway, I was wondering if it would get Sheik's attention if I, you know, lit some bales of hay on fire."

Malon paused.

Link paused.

"And is that your plan?" asked Malon.

"Uh, yup," said Link.

"And what exactly would the horses eat if we lit their hay on fire?"

"Umm..."

Malon sighed. "No, Link, I am not going to let you light our hay on fire."

"Just figured I'd throw the idea out there."

Malon stretched out her arms. "Well, I'm finished. No hurry, but I was thinking we could do a little horse racing later on? Get the horses some exercise, relieve them of their boredom?"

"Uh, sure. I'm just about finished anyway."

"Great! Why don't I clean the dishes, and you can set up the obstacle course. You know where our shed is, right?"

"Sure."

"Then I'll meet you outside in a little bit."

* * *

Malon walked out, and was puzzled to find that nothing had been set up. She looked around, and saw Link reading something next to some bales of hay.

"Uh, Link?"

"Ah!" Link yelped. He tucked away a small book. "Oh, uh, I was just reading something."

"Did you move this hay? Wait, is that a spellbook?"

"Malon, it'll only take a second. I'll pay you back."

Malon rubbed her forehead. "Link, Pa's not going to be happy about this."

"It'll only take a second. Then I'll call a rainstorm to put out the fire."

Malon rolled her eyes and brought her arms akimbo.

Link paused. "Yes?"

Malon shrugged. "Whatever you were going to do—" She waved her hand. "—just do it."

"Okay," said Link. He brought out his spellbook and read it intently. Then he made a big sweeping gesture to the ground, as if he were trying to conjure something. Nothing happened. He read the book, and tried again. Still nothing.

"Well?" said Malon.

"I'm out of magic," said Link. "I don't have enough for Din's Fire."

Malon rolled her eyes again. "Alright. Well, put back the bales of hay, and we'll set up the—"

Suddenly, a *thump* drew the attention of both Malon and Link. They both turned to see a crouching figure in the distance, which stood up and walked toward them.

"Sheik!" yelled Link. He raced toward Sheik.

Malon jogged up to see what was happening.

Link stopped abruptly right in front of Sheik, and looked at him expectantly.

Malon stood to the side, just within earshot.

After a brief silence, Sheik began. "The typhoons of the heart—"

 _Is *that* what he sounds like?_ thought Malon, who expected a deeper, more commanding voice.

"—are neverending and ever circulating, and no wind blows alone. As hot air rises to be replaced by a cool breeze, so does a restive mind make way for a welcome embrace."

Malon could swear that Link was blushing.

Sheik continued. "In order to return to the center of Hyrule, play the Rhapsody of the Breeze."

Sheik took out a harp, and Link took out his ocarina. Sheik played a light and energetic melody, and Link followed. Then they played together a few times. Malon noticed Link swaying to the rhythm. He seemed at ease as long as he had a melody to play.

They ended the song. There was silence, and Link fidgeted, while Sheik stood still. Finally, Sheik spoke.

"Link, I'll see you around. But first..." 

_Oh, shit_ thought Malon, as she saw Sheik step toward Link, pull down his own face cloth, then lean in and kiss Link on the lips. Link froze and stepped back awkwardly, but regained his balance. He leaned back in to hold Sheik's body, but by then Sheik broke off the kiss and stepped back.

"I'll see you around, Link."

Sheik threw Deku nuts to the ground, blinding Link. Sheik then ran off toward the side of a barn and disappeared.

Malon did nothing while Link rubbed his eyes for twenty seconds to get rid of the effects of the Deku nuts. Link then stood still, dumbfounded, and then turned to Malon. 

"Yeah, so, um, yeah. He's really good with the harp."

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished playing Ocarina of Time for the first time, and had an idea for a short fic.


End file.
